


Christmas magic

by Willyoumerrymelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring Harry Styles, Christmas Party, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson's Birthday, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willyoumerrymelou/pseuds/Willyoumerrymelou
Summary: based off prompt: ‘person A and B hate each other, plan a Christmas party’(Something like that)
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	Christmas magic

(One year ago)

Harry heard thumping that sounded like someone running approaching him quickly in the corridor

He turned to look at what the rush was, as soon as he turned he saw a glimpse of brunette hair before a body crashed into his

He landed flat on his arse with a “fucking ouch”  
He then looked around in search of his very important papers

Once his eyes landed on the open folder he was furious. His papers were wet, soaked with coffee

“what the fuck was that about!”  
He basically yelled at the (fairly attractive) stranger looking at every ruined page

“I was going to be late I’m so sorry“ he rushed

“Is getting a coffee more important than being on time to work?”

“I thought I had time!, what’s your problem anyway?”

Harry swore his face got redder as he got more furious

“Just papers!? These papers were my ticket to the promotion I’ve been working for, for three years! That’s my problem mate!“

He spelt the last word as he watched guilt rise in the strangers face

“I – I didn’t realise…“

“Well yeah, no shit“

(Present)

“Harry you can’t still hate him“ Liam said, his voice dripping with annoyance

“I can and I still do“

Liam huffed and mumbled “arrogant son of a bitch” and a louder voice he said “I just think that this feud is quite petty“

“It’s not my fault he ruined my paper is causing dick Grimshaw to get my promotion”

“It’s Nick you know that“

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to say something Louis laughed at something Niall, one of their co-workers, had said

“He’s an insufferable, loud brat“ Harry had blurted out in anger

“Come on Harry we both know Niall can be funny” Liam said “I feel like you’re just finding reasons to hate him”

Harry blushed and didn’t say anything more as he had been called out

.....

“So we’re all aware that the Christmas party is coming up“ Paul the head of department had been going on in the meeting for about half an hour and had finally gotten to the topic of Christmas 

“Because nearly everyone is flooded with work before the Christmas holidays I will have two people to plan the Christmas party” Paul explained “Will Louis Tomlinson and Harry styles please come to my office after our lunch break” 

“Oh fucking hell“ Harry whispered

“You’ve gotta get over it sometime and Christmas is the perfect time to do it“ explained Liam

“ please don’t patronise me Liam“ Harry sighed

Harry looked across the room and saw that Louis was talking to Nile and Zayn most likely about him

How are you half as the meeting continued on

.....

Harry stepped into Paul’s office after lunch break in hopes of getting out of doing the Christmas party with Louis

“ you’re a late Harry“ Paul acknowledged as Louis snickered

“ I realised, I’m sorry sir“

“I called you both into my office for obvious reasons”

“The Christmas party” Louis finished

“Oh wow Louis I definitely didn’t know that“ Harry spoke sarcastically in his slow speech

Louis pulled a face at Harry 

“Boys, enough!“ Paul exclaimed in a loud voice

“ right sir sorry sir”Louis apologised “when is the party being held anyway?”

“The party is being held on Christmas eve“ Harry definitely noticed a glimpse of sadness in Louis eyes 

“Now boys, are you two able to do the planning for the party before then?”  
Paul asked

“sir I don’t think I will be able to” Harry explained

“Well if you’re unable to do it Harry Louis will just have to do it on his own” Paul told Harry “is that possible for you Louis? planning a Christmas party for 30+ people?“

“I uhhh..” Louis trailed off

“i’ll do it sir, i’m sure I can make other arrangements“ Harry piped 

“That’s great can you promise me there will be no arguments about this?”

“yes sir” the boys both agreed in union

“can I count on on the fact that the party will be a success?“

“Definitely” Louis answered

.....

“Liam I’m stuck with planning a Christmas party with Lewis” Harry sulked 

Liam sighed for the 100th time that day “he planned the one last year I’m sure it will be fine”

“He planned last years one?“ Harry said baffled “by himself?“

“By himself“ Liam conformed 

“ well why does he need help this year?“

“There were only 15 to 20 people coming last year there are 30+ coming this year he was barely able to do last years” 

“how do you know that?“

“I’m friends with Nile, you dumb ass“

“Stop making me look dumb Liam” Harry whined

“You’re the one making yourself look dumb, Harry“

Harry grumbled nonsense and continued with his work.

.....

“Okay, so, we have 3 weeks to plan the party, there are 30ish people coming, what should we start with?” Louis said starting on the planning as they both had no work to do

“You should start calming down for one, Lewis” Harry sassed 

“Fuck off styles, and concentrate” 

“Oooo is someone having a bad day?” Harry said sarcastically 

“You have to work with me on this” Louis basically pleaded

“Why should I?”

Louis stood up suddenly causing the chair to knock over and slam his fists on the table

“Alright I’ll do it for you Styles, because you’re too good for a god damn Christmas party!” He exclaimed “have my phone number just in case you decide to pull your head out of your ass” he said scribbling down some numbers and leaving, slamming the door

Harry was, he was shocked to say the least, Louis was always the the extroverted introvert, loud with his close friends and shy with strangers, and to see him go off at Harry for his (very childish) behaviour was something else for Harry

He looked at the paper on the desk and thought about it, Liam was right and the least he could do was help with the party.

He took the paper and went home as his shift was over.

.....

Harry had walked into the room where he and Louis organised to meet before Louis left. He didn’t think Louis would be there, but he definitely didn’t expect Louis to be asleep on the desk with a pen in his hand and head on the paper. He’s expression was...fear, stress?

Fuck, now he felt bad. Did he cause this? He hopes the fuck not.

He takes the notepad carefully from under Louis head and reads thu the notes he noticed the budget it was easy to work with and some phone numbers that needed to be called.

He took his phone out and called the first number, it all went downhill from there, Harry left before Louis woke up but finished the planning and called all the numbers and aranged with the people time and place. He left a note for Louis,

‘I did as much as I could, I listed the things I did, I’ll help you next week’

.....

By the time next week cane around Louis and Harry were decorating he room the party was going to be held in, they had the food and drinks in a fridge or freezer and the only thing left was decorating, they had 3 hours before the party and just about finished.

Harry decorating the tree and Louis putting the streamers and palominos and other random things up.

He was just finishing putting the ‘merry Christmas’ banner up when he got a “You’re too short” 

“Well I don’t see you helping do I?”

“I’m waiting till you ask”

“You’ll be waiting for a long time then Styles”

Just as Louis said that the banner slipped out of his arms

“I’m not doing this anymore, get your arse up there and do it” he ordered Harry climbing down the ladder

Harry looked at him with a cocked brow

Louis sighed ever dramatically “please?” 

“Good boy, see all you had to was ask Lewis”

Louis huffed and walked away to check on everything. 

Over the past 1-2 weeks they stopped hating each other and tolerated each other, they never talked about their differences or when they met, but they did tease each other, it was like before except they didn’t want to strangle one another anytime they walked into the room.

Harry looked around at the lights and they were brilliant, dazzling red, green and white the streamers were just red and green making a tent sort of pattern and the tree placed by the door was decorated with ornaments that their co worked had made or brought in over the years. It really felt magical. 

When Harry noticed that Louis had been gone for over 15 minutes he started to get worried (don’t ask why) 

He checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and even the bedrooms, but he couldn’t find him, he walked past the storage room and heard sniffling and whimpering??

He opened the door slowly “Lou? Are you in here” 

He heard a “yes” 

He turned the light on “I’m so sorry, this happens all the time”

“What’s wrong” Harry asked gently

“Why would you care?” Louis said as Harry sat a moderate distance from him on the floor

“That’s the thing, I don’t know?”

Louis laughed a wet laugh and whipped his eyes, Louis was ugly crying, snotty nose puffy eyes, Harry felt so bad for him

“It’s just, it’s my birthday today and mum was probably to busy to call, with all the kids and stuff, but she could have texted you know” Louis laughed then started sobbing (aggressively)

“I haven’t seen her in 2 years because I moved here for uni and I can’t afford anything anymore” Louis took a deep breath

Harry hugged him and Louis hugged back tighter, Harry didn’t say anything letting Louis let it out

“And the last day I saw her was the day I ran into you, I was playing with the twins and I lost track of time, I really did think I would have just enough time to get a coffee, I really did need it”

Louis wet laughed “it was a waist of time obviously” Louis shivered  
“It was my 3rd day and I already made a enemy” Harry instantly felt bad

“It got all over your papers, I never meant for it to happen, I don’t even like nick” he laughed again

“Now that I’m admitting to all this dumb embarrassing shit I might as well say that I have a huge ass crush on you” 

“You..what?” Harry askes in disbelief 

“Mmmm and the funny or sad part is I’m actually serious” Louis laughs

“I-“ 

“It obviously hasn’t weirded you out because you’re still holding me” 

Harry’s squeezed Louis tighter

Harry thought back to all the times he would think about Louis at night, telling himself how much he hated him, but in reality, he hated that he didn’t hate him, that he... liked him? 

Oh shit, he likes Louis, Louis Tomlinson, what the fuck.

“And what a sight we are right now, Harry styles holding Louis Tomlinson crying as he tells his deepest darkest secrets in a fucking storage room”

Harry was stunned into silence

Oh harry, if only you knew the amount of times I thought about you and wanted to do nothing more than to kiss those lips, or hold your hands or just be coupley with you”

It was silent for 30 seconds 

“What the fuck did I just admit to?!”  
He yelled at himself 

“Do yo-“

“Let’s just finish before everyone arrives” Louis said getting up out of Harry’s grip “forget that just happened” 

At that Harry grabbed Louis arm pulling him back down into Harry’s lap  
this time facing him

“Like fuck we are” Harry mumbled before pulling Louis into an aggressive but gentle kiss

Louis reacted almost immediately, eyes fluttering close ands going up to Harry’s neck playing with the baby hairs at the back of his neck 

Harry’s hands going down to hold Louis waist and pull him closer, flushing their bodies together. Mouths moving in sync, Louis let Harry dominate the kiss 

They both regretfully pull away but smile at one another 

“I didn’t know I was missing that, but I don’t know how I lived without it” 

Louis giggled, fucking giggled

.....

Once they get out of the storage room they rush to set the food and drinks for the party, but this time, they have a New Years date.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in one night and finished at 1AM so, sorry if it’s bad 
> 
> Oops
> 
> Edit: this is terrible omfg I’m so so so so so so so sorry


End file.
